Life's Mysteries
by Kami3857
Summary: A mysterious boy washed up in the Southern Water tribe. Claims he's from the Northern Water tribe but doesn't know how he came to be here. Read as he joins Aang Sokka and Katara on their adventures to save the world from the Fire Nations tyranny and perhaps find solace and love in his female best friend.


In the frosty tundra of the southern pole, Two siblings could be seen hunting for food to feed the village as all of the men of the village had gone to war against the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation sought to conquer the world and started 100 years ago when they wiped out the Air Nation. Since then they had captured land throughout the Earth Kingdom and even managed to kill or capture every last water bender of the Southern Water Tribe. Or so they thought.

"Katara!" a young water tribe boy of 15 yelled "Wait up, you dont have to go so fast" he was reasonable tall for his age and had his hair in a foxtail cut. He wore traditional Watertribe clothing thick with fur to combat the cold of the south.

"Move you're lazy butt Sokka. We don't have all day. It's going to be dark out and we have to get enough food for the village." The girl retorted. She had just recently turned 13 and like her brother wore the traditional Water Tribe clothing except for females. She had long brown hair tied in a braid with two hair loopies on either side of her face.

"MY BUTT IS NOT LAZY" He yelled back " Besides we have plenty of time."

"We do not in fact! Am i going to end up doing all the work again?!" she yelled back louder then he did. " I thought you were the warrior of the village? you're always talking about how good you are at everything, yet you leave me to do you're jobs!" Each word she increased her volume.

"I am the warrior of the village" Sokka shot back " You're just being impaitent"

"UGHH!" the girl groaned in fustration. Ever since the Males of the village left to fight in the war against the Fire Nation, it left Sokka and Katara to care for the village. Sokka being the oldest male was dubbed the warrior of the tribe. He was responable for providing food for the village and making sure it survives.

As they continued to head towards the sea to catch fish Sokka noticed something in the distance. A blue spec with a small amount of brown. Eyeing it closer he noticed it was a person.

"Hey Katara!" the boy called to his sister.

"What!" she snapped still angry over their previous fight.

"look over there. Can you see it? I think its a person." he pointed into the distance

She followed his finger her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of the target in question. She gasped as she took a closer look. She could see it was indeed a person.

"Come on, we gotta see if they're okay." the brunette said as she dashed towards the person in the snow.

As they got closer the recognised the persons clothing. He wore water tribe clothes simmilar to the ones worn by the water tribe males. When they got close enough to examine the mysterious person Sokka stopped Katara.

"Katara, wait. We don't know if this guy is dangerous or not"

She scoffed and pointed towards him "Look at him he's wearing water tribe clothing and his skin dark like ours. He's water tribe"

Sokka notices this but still tries to keep her cautious as an elder brother should.

Katara kneeled down to him and gently brushed his hair out of his face to get a closer look. he was handsome his hair tied into a pony tail with two pieces of hair either side of his face hanging down. He looked around 15 in Kataras opinon. The girl felt heat rising to her cheeks as she stared down at him, entranced by the mysterious stranger.

"Hey.. are you ok? Can you hear me?" she questioned receiving a slight movement out of him as she gently rocked him to awaken him.

He suddenly opened his eyes and looked around sharply, checking his surroundings. he saw two people a boy and a girl.

"Hello?" the girl ask Hesitantly "are you allright? can you tell me your name?" the girl questioned.

"Noatak" he replied before passing out again.

* * *

Noatak had just run from his family in the Northern Water tribe after using bloodbending, an extension of waterbending which allows one to bend anothers blood and control them, on his brother. His father Yakone a former crime boss of Republic City had taught him and his brother Tarrlok to bloodbend without a full moon. Noatak unlike his brother was a master at bloodbending able to do it with his mind. His father was a cruel man commanding his two sons to preform an unspeakable act upon each other. Noatak did it as he always did, he suceeded in bloodbending his brother with ease not breaking a single sweat. But his brother always weak willed refused to do it. This angered Yakone greatly, he always knew Tarrlok was soft and he was prepared to harden him up with force. Noatak refused to let him do so and bloodbent his father into submission not allowing his father to hurt is brother. After doing so he offered his brother to run away with him but he refused, so Noatak left alone into a snow storm never to be seen again by his family.

Noatak was getting cold and frightened. He had just run away from home into a snow storm and was not faring well. His stomach had begun to rumble and he was craving food. his thick water tribe jacket was soaked and he was tiring from constantly bending the water out of it. He had no way to create a fire that would survive in the snow. Just as the bloodbender was giving up hope he saw a bright light in the distance. it was green and it took up the shape of a withered old mans face. He blinked furiously trying to keep his heavy eyes open as sleep began to overtake him. The last thing the boy remembered was a bright flash of light before he past out.

Noatak was beginning to stir he could feel a weight on his side shaking him slightly.

"Hey are you okay?" he heard it was a faint soft voice to him it sounded kind and caring "can you hear me?" it continued.

A rush of panic and unawareness ran through him as he bolted upright to observe his surroundings looking for harm. The first thing that caught his sight was a beautiful young water tribe girl that looked a few years younger than him. She had her hood up and he hair cascading around her face in the wind.

"Hello?" he heared her start talking again "Are you alright? can you tell me your name?"

"Noatak" he replied before darkness took him once again.

* * *

"Sokka" whispered Katara "We have to take him back to the village he must be freezing up" she said concern lacing her voice as she brushed her fingers against his head checking his temperature.

"What! he might be dangerous for all you know Katara. What if he's a fire nation spy?!" Sokka barked loudly eyeing the boy now dubbed as Noatak.

"He's water tribe" She cried indicating his water tribe garb.

"What if this is a ploy? set up by the fire nation who just want to lower you're guard before they strike and BAM!" The warrior exclaimed suspiciously with a chopping motion for increased effect.

"I don't care. What if he's a water bender?" she asked with hope "He could train me and I could finally have a water bending teacher." Katara finished with strength showing she was getting her way.

"Fine lets get him back" Sokka muttered in defeat, knowing if he kept arguing about her water magic she would just get angrier.

* * *

Back at the village

"GRAN GRAN!" Katara yelled trying to capture her grandmothers attention. Kanna was Kataras fathers mother she like her grandchildren was water tribe and knew how to deal with the cold. So Katara thought she as the eldest would be the best to go to for help.

"Katara your back already?" the elder questioned but then she took notice of the boy Her grandson was carrying. "Oh dear what happened who's this? she asked with worry.

"Gran Gran you have to help. We found him when we were fishing he was unconscious in the snow" the teen rushed out

"Come here bring him into the igloo we need to keep him warm" The grandmother urged towards the igloo near her right.

As they entered Sokka shuffled to the nearest cot and dumped the boy down on it. "Ahh finally he was getting heavy. Not that i can't carry him" Sokka exclaimed as he flexed his biceps.

The elderly woman set more wood into the fire to keep it going enough to bring the Frozen teens temperature back up. "Katara has he awoken yet?" Kataras grandmother questioned.

"Yes he was only awake for a few minutes before he fainted again. He told us his name was Noatak." Katara confirmed.

"We should leave him to get rest. i'll check up on him every now and again." Kanna said with a small smile of relief on her face after hearing the boy had awoken.

* * *

The first thing Noatak noticed when he woke up was that he was inside a warmer place than he was when he first regained consciousness the previous day. Surveying the area he noted that he was in an igloo. The first thing he though about after that was the question about who's igloo it is and how far away from home he was. He couldn't be too far away from the Northern water tribe and his village he pondered, but after looking around again he noticed how outdated the igloo was. The most noticeable thing was that it hadn't been made by a water bender but hand made, the walls were uneven and looked unstable. The cot he was in was a simple fur held up by what looked like carved bones which was in his opinion alot more uncomfortable than his bed from back home. Deciding to look around further he stood before falling back down because of a sudden sharp pang in his head that made him moan in pain.

Katara had been wondering about the new boy she found day dreaming about the possibility he would be able to train her in water bending, Since there were no water benders left in the south pole Katara had never received any training. This had always made her miserable because it was a unique part of her culture and tribe. Keeping the thought of a possible teacher in mind she headed over to the igloo Noatak was resting in.

As she entered she the boy holding his head and looking like he was in pain. Instantly her motherly instincts kicked in as he fired off questions at him.  
"What's wrong? do you need a drink, we have plently of water" she said with concern for the stranger as she held out a water pouch wich the boy took without hesitation.

"Thanks" he muttered in relief feeling as if the water had an instant effect on his headache.

"So" Katara started "what were you doing out in that storm all by yourself?"

"Um I kinda got lost" Noatak quickly lied

Katara seemed skeptical at this "Hmm.. where are you from I haven't heard about any other villages in the Southern water tribe, I thought we were the only one."

Noataks head snapped up at her and he eyed her with disbelief ' _South pole?'_ he thought to himself _'how did i get here?' "_ Uhh" he stuttered "I'm actually from the Northern Water tribe."

"Really?" By now Katara's eyes had widened with barely contained excitement and curiosity at the boy across from her "How come you're so far away from home" She questioned.

"I ran away" He admitted seeing no harm in telling her as he was already on the other side of the world.

After hearing this Katara shrunk back down and worry seemed to fill her again deciding not to press the matter that seemed to affect him. She eventually decided to asked the question that was weighing so heavily on her mind "Are you a bender?" she blurted

Noatak looked at her in confusion before answering "Yes water bender" he said indicating his clothes

"Really! that's great can you teach me!" Katara rushed out unable to contain her joy at finally finding someone who could finally be her master.

Not wanting to disappoint the pretty girl that saved his life he offered to show her a few tips and teach her the basics.

"Oh thank you sooo much!" Katara basically yelled as she latched onto him with a huge smile that threatened to split her face before. "I cant tell you how happy I am" she said before realizing the position she was in and jumping back off him with a blush rising on her face.

Notak briefly smiled at her with a bit of heat rising on his face also before confusion replaced it "Wait why do you want to learn from me? Aren't there any other masters you can learn from here?" he questioned with curiosity.

Hearing this Katara's smile was wiped of her face and replaced with a dark look as she gazed at the ground while answering him "No" she said softly "The fire nation wiped them all out. I'm the last water bender of the southern water tribe" Her voice was laced with sadness.

More confusion spread out through Noatak upon hearing this ' _Fire nation killing water benders?'_ he thought _'Last water bender?'_

Upon seeing his confusion Katara decided to elaborate. "Ever since the fire nation wiped out the air nation they have been slowly taking our water benders away"

"I thought the Northern Water Tribe came down to the south to help rebuild?" Noatak said severely confused.

"No we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in years" Katara said with her own confusion rising.

"Oh" was all Noatak could say to that. What else would he say to her ' _What is happening'_ he thought with frustration.


End file.
